


Under the Stars

by InternetAuntie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetAuntie/pseuds/InternetAuntie
Summary: Just some Logince cuddlin and stargazing uwu
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Under the Stars

Roman was deflated. After the last video, he felt as if his world shattered. What was he going to do now that Deceit, or "Janus" had gotten a hold of Thomas and Patton? He laid in his bed and cried

Logan was trying to think of what they would address in the next video, and decided he wanted to get some input from Roman so he walked over to Roman's room and knocked.

"Roman, I'd like to speak to you about a video idea, do you have the time?"

Logan didn't get a response, apart from soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. _Feelings, the bane of my existence,_ Logan thought to himself. He knocked once again, "Roman, I'm coming in now, okay?"

Logan slowly creaked open the door and stepped in. He looked over to the bed and noticed a large lump under the covers, accompanied with muffled sobbing. "Roman? Are you alright?"

Logan walked to the bed and sat down, lightly shaking Romans shoulder. The crying went quieter and Romans head popped out of the covers, eyes bloodshot. 

"L-Logan," he sniffled, "Am I-I a hero?"

"I.." Logan hesitated, but before he could speak further Roman wrapped his hands around his waist and cried into his chest. "Roman.." he whispered.

Logan tried to think, what would cheer Roman up? The idea came shooting down. He took Romans arms, wrapped them around Logans neck, held tight to his legs and got up. Logan walked them to the imagination, and sat down on the grass.

"Roman, look. Shooting stars," Logan would shake Romans arm slightly causing him to turn his head slowly. Roman saw the stars and smiled, tightening his hold on Logan. "Are you okay now?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine..thank you."

They both smiled and stayed looking at the stars.


End file.
